


Old Wounds

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Senior shows up Jethro's doorstep with a message for his son. What happens when he finds out that he lost him years ago.r





	Old Wounds

Gibbs was walking to his car lost in thought; his mind wandering to the events of the day. Tony’s demeanor in particular having him a bit worried.

“Jethro,” Ducky called to his friend as he made his way through the parking garage.

“Duck, something on your mind?” Gibbs turned to his old friend.

“Yes,” Ducky nodded. “Anthony is; he’s doesn’t seem to be himself lately. Surely you’ve noticed the change.”

“Probably girl troubles,” Gibbs joked it off not believing for a second that the changes in his agent were related to any female.

“Perhaps you should have a talk with him, Jethro.” Ducky tried to be persuasive as he walked alongside his friend. “I dare say the boy needs you; he’s lost and hurting.”

“I’ll take care of it, Duck.” Gibbs reassured as he climbed into his car. Driving past Tony’s apartment building, he stopped in the parking lot to make sure his agent’s car was there. Reassured that Tony was home for the night, Gibbs decided to give the situation some thought before he approached his Senior Field Agent.

Walking in the door, Gibbs was startled to find he had company. “What are you doing here?” Gibbs kept his voice even as to not appear threatening.

“Junior,” DiNozzo Senior said softly.

“What about him? Have you talked to him recently?” Gibbs was on guard; his gut churned.

“I have; he deceived me,” Senior stood; turning towards the window.

“What did you do to him?” Gibbs moved to stand next to Senior; his rage at the man palatable.

“I told him I didn’t appreciate his deceit or the fact that he made me look like a fool.” Senior tried to move only to be blocked by Gibbs.

“Deceived you how? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Last time I came to D.C.; I was experiencing some financial difficulties. I was hoping to be able to tap into Junior’s trust fund just as a small loan. His growing suspicion of my every move made it hard for me to even broach the subject; Junior seemed to think I was up to something shall we say illegal. However, when I left, I had an open ended airline ticket in my pocket, an invitation to join a friend in Monte Carlo and what I thought was a selfless gesture of kindness of a friend. Come to find out, my son paid for my hotel room, ticket to Monte Carlo and made some calls on my behalf.” Senior explained.

“Sounds like a loving gesture by your son,” Gibbs watched as Tony’s father became irate at the statement.

“Loving gesture? He made a complete ass out of me.” Senior explained as he looked at Gibbs.

“Seems like you are doing a mighty fine job of that yourself,” Gibbs smirked; Senior was a real piece of work.

“That’s not fair!” Senior’s eyes all but glowed red with rage. “I have a reputation to keep.”

“You said to me once that you should tell me to piss off when I spoke my mind about your relationship with your son; I’m going to give you another chance.” Gibbs moved to block Anthony from leaving.

“I’m listening,” Senior met Gibbs’ stare ready for whatever he had to dish out.

“You don’t know your son at all,” Gibbs stated point blank.

“I told him I loved him and he just looked at me,” Senior said so softly that Gibbs had to strain to hear him.

“It’s the first time in forty years that you’ve said it, what did you expect?” Gibbs questioned the edge in his voice making Senior take notice.

“Don’t know,” Anthony answered with a shrug.

“Can’t love someone you don’t know,” Gibbs explained, causing Senior to cringe.

“I tried; he never wanted a relationship with me.” Senior defended.

“Is that so?” Gibbs’ caught movement out of the corner of his eye; he immediately knew Tony was there. “From what I know; you never tried at anything but business. Your son needed a father and craved a dad.”

“When I look at his face, I see his mother.” Senior said with a sigh. “It hurts too much to be reminded of what used to be.”

“I am surprised you even know you have a son,” Gibbs snapped. “You spent his entire life living in a bottle instead of living for your son.”

“I never wanted children,” Anthony admitted, turning in time to see a flash of anger in Gibbs’ eyes.

“You never had a child,” Gibbs snapped.

“You are right,” Anthony commented softly. “He was his mother’s son, and now he is yours.”

“And I could not be more proud of him,” Gibbs sighed. “We’re done here, go home. Leave Tony alone; he’s been hurt enough by you.” Before Gibbs could acknowledge that Tony was there; the clicking of the door signaled his leaving.

“Shit,” Gibbs grabbed his keys. “You better be gone when I get back.”

“Where are you going? We’re in the middle of a discussion.”

“Tony hides behind the face of a clown because deep down inside he’s filled with anger, pain, and frustration.” Gibbs moved towards the door one more time.

“All my doing?” Anthony questioned.

“You’ve spent a life time resenting an innocent child that wanted nothing more than to be loved by his father,” Gibbs commented.

“I won enough money to pay Junior back,” Senior handed Gibbs an envelope. “I’d prefer he doesn’t know where it came from or that I was here.”

“Too late for that; get out.” Gibbs held the door open for the older man.

Picking up his coat, Anthony headed to the door only to stop for a moment. “Take care of him,” DiNozzo Sr. requested before walking out the door into the cold night.

“I intend to,” Gibbs whispered as he locked the door and quickly made his way to the car.

Thirty minutes later, he was letting himself into Tony’s apartment with bag of Chinese food in one hand a six pack of beer in the other.

The sound of retching drew Gibbs immediately down the hallway and into the bathroom where Tony was hunched over the toilet dry heaving. A cool cloth to the back of his neck and a gentle rub of his back were enough to ground the young man.

“You okay?” Gibbs questioned softly, receiving a nod in reply. “What happened?”

“Memories,” Tony shuddered before hunching over the toilet to vomit again.

“Boss,” Tony gasped between gags. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of you,” Gibbs answered as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s chest to hold him up. Helping Tony so that he was resting against the wall, Gibbs filled the glass with cold water. “Rinse,” Gibbs ordered softly.

Tony obeyed, taking the glass with a shaky hand. Sitting stunned when Gibbs gently wiped off his face with the cool cloth, Tony could only watch the man before him.

“My father,” Tony looked at Gibbs the uncertainty in his. “He was at your house.”

“Why didn’t you come in?” Gibbs continued to wipe the sweat from Tony’s face. “I turned to motion you in the room and you were gone.”

“You knew I was there?” Tony was stunned.

“Not until the very end; I didn’t say anything that I wouldn’t want you to hear.” Gibbs flushed the toilet and threw the cloth in the sink. “Come on; let’s get you something to drink and put in a movie.”

“Why did he come? Wasn’t him telling me how I ruined his life enough? Why did he have to involve you too?”

“He’s jealous,” Gibbs said softly as he helped Tony to his feet. “I have a great son and he blew his chance.”

Tony’s head immediately fell along with this stomach; life had a way of kicking him when he was already down. “I tried to be there for him. I needed a father, especially after mom died.”

“Can’t make something work when you’re the only interested party, Tony. You didn’t do anything wrong; you were just a child that was hurting. Parents are supposed to protect their children; love them no matter what.” Gibbs guided Tony to the sofa where he sat next to him for a moment.

“He asked me to take care of you,” Gibbs knocked his knee against Tony’s trying to get the man to look at him. “Gave me an envelope full of money to repay on what you’d spent.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said as a shudder made its’ way through his body. “He shouldn’t have put that on you.”

“Tony,” Gibbs called to his agent.

“He shouldn’t have Gibbs; you’ve got enough on your plate. You aren’t my father and I am not worth you putting your life on for. For once in his life, why couldn’t he do the right thing?” Tony’s sadness turned to rage; years of hurt behind his words as he began to pace the room.

“I happen to think you are very worth it,” Gibbs’ tone was light.

“How can you?” Tony asked as he looked at Gibbs by way of the reflection in the mirror.

“When have you ever known me to waste my time on someone that wasn’t worth it,” Gibbs asked causing Tony to pause.

“Never,” Tony said with a sigh.

“Why would you be any different,” Gibbs asked, watching for that moment that he could push Tony a little more.

“I’m damaged goods,” Tony whispered.

“So am I,” Gibbs said with a snort. “I happen to think you are the best young agent that I have ever had the privilege of working with.”

Turning to Gibbs, Tony’s face was one of shock and amazement. “You do?”

“I do,” Gibbs watched as Tony once again processed his words. “I wish you could have as much faith in yourself as you do in me; and as I have in you.”

“Call it’s a father’s prerogative to see the good in their children.” Gibbs smiled.

“You’re not my father,” Tony corrected a little too harshly.

“No,” Gibbs shook his head, trying to hide the hurt. “I’m not.”

Tony stopped to look at his boss. “You are a really good friend and a great dad.”

Gibbs couldn’t hide his smile. Things would be okay now; it was just a matter of allowing time to heal old wounds.


End file.
